


Won't Want to Get Off

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong is someone who knows how to ride. shameless PWP, slight d/s dynamic but nothing major</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Want to Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jiyong's "bottoms do it better" instagram pic and also the irrefutible truth that if you look up 'power bottom' in the dictionary you will most definitely find a picture of kwon jiyong.

Jiyong flicked the heart pendant dangling from the length of ribbon that was tied prettily around his neck. He couldn’t help but admire the contrast of the black silk against his slightly sun kissed skin, the way the silver of the pendant flashed in the dim light of Seunghyun’s bedroom.

Sans the choker he was completely naked, and the anticipation was growing, almost palpable in the air. His ears twitched at the sound of the water stop running in the en suite bathroom, and turned his attention to the mirror in front of him. 

He had let himself into Seunghyun’s villa just under an hour ago, a fresh bottle of lube in his bag to restock their dwindling supply. Seunghyun had arrived not too long after him, more than used to seeing Jiyong glued to his phone on his couch. Jiyong had fired off one last text, stood up, and greeted him with a kiss that took Seunghyun’s breath away. 

They hadn’t seen each other in over a week, what with Jiyong in meeting after meeting with the staff at YG, putting the final touches on the album and Seunghyun gearing up to to film. Jiyong missed his boyfriend, and quick phone calls or text here and there weren’t enough for him.

He had twined his arms around Seunghyun’s neck and told him to take a quick shower before joining him in the bedroom. Seunghyun’s eyes had dilated at the words and sped off without further ado.

Jiyong felt a buzz in the bottom of his stomach as the door to the bathroom opened, but didn’t take his eyes off his reflection in the mirror.

“Ji, come here”, Seunghyun said softly. “Come here baby.”

Still not taking his eyes off himself, Jiyong replied, “Lie on the bed, hyung.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Seunghyun rid himself of his towel and settle on the middle of the mattress. With one last deep breath, Jiyong finally turned to face his lover.

He gave Seunghyun a sharp smile, and saw the others face flicker with confusion. If Seunghyun thought Jiyong wanted a night of gentle and tender lovemaking, he was dead wrong.

Jiyong walked slowly over to the bed, noticing with pleasure that Seunghyun was already half hard. “Anxious to begin are we?” Jiyong teased.

Seunghyun smiled gently, and Jiyong’s heart twisted a little at the love he saw there. “I missed you Jiyong-ah.”

Jiyong stopped by the side of the bed, considering him. He turned abruptly and strode towards the wardrobe, feeling Seunghyun’s gaze on his ass the entire time. He smiled to himself as he opened up one of drawers and selected a tie.

“Jiyong?” Seunghyun queried as the smaller man made his way back to the bed, fiddling with the tie in his hands.

Jiyong wordlessly grabbed both of his wrists and pushed Seunghyun all the way down on the mattress, and began tying him to the headboard. He worked quickly, tying a strong knot as he knew Seunghyun’s strength would easily undo anything weaker.

“Jiyong, what-” Seunghyun started but Jiyong just shushed him as he applied the final touches.

“Tonight’s about me, hyung.” Jiyong clambered up on the bed and flung a leg over Seunghyun’s waist, straddling him. Seunghyun just looked up at him with those dark, gorgeous eyes. “You want nothing more than my pleasure, right?” he asked, and Seunghyun nodded. “I set the pace, I do what I want, I take what I want, and you’re going to lie here until I tell you to, right?” Seunghyun simply nodded again. “Good.” Jiyong flashed him another smile, sweet as anything. “Enjoy the show.”

Jiyong retrieved the lube from the table next to the bed, and squeezed some onto his fingers, tossing the bottle right beside him. Looking up to make sure that Seunghyun’s eyes were still on him, he raised himself slightly off his boyfriend’s waist, and reach down behind. Seunghyun’s eyes widened, but still he said nothing. Jiyong smiled again, and began rubbing at his hole. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of his fingers slipping and sliding between his cheeks, and felt Seunghyun twitch under him.

Sliding his index finger into himself, Jiyong let out a soft sigh. In and out and in and out until his middle finger joined, and he reveled in the slight stretch. Opening his eyes again, he looked down at Seunghyun, who’s breaths were coming out more rapidly than before. Jiyong braced himself as he urged a third finger up, and let out a small whimper. Seunghyun started to pull at his restraints, hands itching to touch the man on top of him.

Jiyong noticed and smirked as he continued to stretch himself out. “You want to touch me too, hyung?” he baited. “You want your fingers inside of me, stretching me, preparing me for your cock?”

Seunghyun could only nod furiously, mouth hanging open. Jiyong began to laugh, then choked off as his fingers found his prostate. He grinded down on his fingers more earnestly, a slow rotation of his hips, and Seunghyun groaned at the sight of Jiyong’s fingers being swallowed up.

“Well too bad,” Jiyong bluntly said. “Tonight’s about me, remember?” He spread his fingers slightly, stretching even further and relishing the burn of his muscles. He could feel the arousal pooling in his belly, as he stared down fixedly at Seunghyun, who began pulling at his restraints even harder.

Jiyong knew he was ready, but wanted to torture Seunghyun just a little bit more, so he waited another minute before he slowly slipped his fingers out of himself, and scooted further down the bed, picking up the lube.

He admired Seunghyun’s gorgeous cock, already standing erect and proud, and he hadn’t even touched him yet. “Just from watching me, hyung? God I never knew you were such a voyeur,” Jiyong said smugly.

“I’m a voyeur, or you’re just an exhibitionist,” Seunghyun shot back, now completely desperate to feel some sort of friction. Jiyong let out a bark of laughter, and silently agreed with his boyfriend.

Squeezing out more lube onto his hand, he gripped the base of Seunghyun’s dick and slowly stroked up his length, coating him evenly. Seunghyun hissed at the long awaited friction, maddeningly unhurried as it was.

After only a few strokes, Jiyong let it go again, and repositioned himself right above Seunghyun’s cock. He didn’t want Seunghyun to have too much of his hand, he wanted him to be overwhelmed in Jiyong’s heat, in his tightness.

He reached behind himself and adjusted Seunghyun’s cock until it was pressed just in between his cheeks, dragging it slowly back and forth. Groaning again, Seunghyun tilted his head back on the pillows, but Jiyong was having none of that.

“Hey,” he said sharply. “Look at me.” Seunghyun raised his head weakly, and Jiyong nodded in approval, and began to slowly press it at his hole. He exhaled as he slowly slid down, letting the burn of his thighs slowly abate as he lowered himself onto the head of Seunghyun’s cock.

Seunghyun couldn’t help himself; his hips involuntarily bucked up, and Jiyong tsked and glared at him and began to rise back out of his reach. “No. This isn’t about your pleasure, it’s about mine. So stop or I’ll leave you here, tied up and hard.”

“Come on Jiyong, please,” Seunghyun pleaded with him. Jiyong couldn’t help the self-satisfaction from creeping up, he’d barely even started and he already had Seunghyun whining for more.

“You going to be good for me?” He asked sternly. Seunghyun nodded frantically, hips pressing as far down into the mattress as they could go. Jiyong began his slow descent again, revelling in the feeling of being stretched so wide. He could feel Seunghyun’s length twitch inside him, feel the heat that their joining made, and couldn’t help but purr in contentment.

He slowly bottomed out, and made small grinding motions with his hips, never pulling up. Seunghyun exhaled loudly, overcome with the tightness, with finally being inside his gorgeous, tempting, infuriating lover.

Jiyong grinned wickedly down at him, planted his palms onto Seunghyun’s chest for leverage and began riding him. Slow, so slow, deliberate rolls of his hips, almost pulling the whole way of Seunghyun’s cock before gliding back down.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this all week” Jiyong said conversationally, undulating above his boyfriend. “Tying you up and riding you into next Sunday. Been thinking about how good you feel inside me, so thick, so right, like you were made just for me.”

Seunghyun began tugging at his restraints again, desperate to run his hands up his lover’s sides, to touch and taste him. “You fill me up so good, don’t you my love, do you know how crazy your cock makes me?” Jiyong began to roll his hips slightly faster and by God how heavenly the friction felt.

He leaned further forward and indulged Seunghyun in the second kiss of the night, small presses of his lips, coaxing his mouth open but stopping him from letting their tongues slide together. Jiyong nipped at his bottom lip, traced Seunghyun’s cupid’s bow with the tip of his tongue before pressing soft kisses at the corner of his mouth and working down to his jawline.

Seunghyun was going mad, his asshole of a boyfriend was teasing with soft kittenish licks, and all he wanted to do was hold him close and kiss the daylight out of him, but he’d promised to be good. The steady motion of Jiyong’s hips was keeping the pleasure at a moderate level, not enough to bring him to climax but just frustratingly out of reach.

Jiyong, sensing his impatience, looked up from Seunghyun’s neck and with a sharp bite to his pulse point, slammed himself down onto his boyfriend’s cock with enough force to knock the breath out of both of them.

“This what you want, hyung? Want me to take you all the way in, hard and fast?” Jiyong managed to choke out as Seunghyun’s cock nudged his prostate. “You just want to see me bounce on your cock, don’t you?” He sped up his movements, faster and faster and Seunghyun just couldn’t help himself, he had to roll hips up to meet Jiyong.

Jiyong stopped completely. “Naughty boy,” he grinned, and swung himself around effortlessly, so Seunghyun was faced with a view of his back. Seunghyun had to admire the grace of Jiyong, the ease of which he could move, the sharp lines of his small compact body, the curve of his ass. Jiyong was a total fucking wet dream, a conception of all of Seunghyun’s fantasies rolled up into one snarky, sexy, blindingly beautiful temptress.

Jiyong moved his hand behind him to grip Seunghyun’s hipbones, pulling himself up and dropping himself down, completely at leisure. Seunghyun’s eyes were transfixed on the spot where he could see his cock disappearing into Jiyong’s ass, could see it slick and shiny and piercing Jiyong wide open and he whimpered at how filthy it all was. The change in angles was too good, and when Jiyong placed his hands on Seunghyun’s knees to lean forward and fuck himself down even better, Seunghyun could feel the heat seeping to every inch of his body.

“Ji,“ His breath hitched as he gripped at his restraints, trying to anchor himself to something.

“Hyung you feel so good, fuck, I could stay here forever,” Jiyong gasped out. With his face turned safely away from Seunghyun, he was free to screw up his eyes and let his mouth hang open, to show how affected by this he was. He refused to ruin the illusion of his complete control. His cock slapped his stomach as he slammed himself down harder, leaving a messy trail of pre-come by his navel. Jiyong was trying to maintain an imagine of restraint and self-mastery but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up much longer without coming, so he slowed down, much to Seunghyun’s chagrin. He turned back around and stilled himself, letting some of the pleasure subside. He caught his breath before he drew up and off Seunghyun’s cock, hissing at the loss of pressure, and Seunghyun growled at him.

“Jiyong you fucking tease don’t you dare leave,” he managed to get out, and the smaller man arched an eyebrow at him.

“I should, you know. And I could. But I won’t, since I’m feeling oh so generous at the moment,” Jiyong drawled. “But first, say please.”

“Please,” Seunghyun gritted out.

“Please, what?” Jiyong trilled.

“Please untie me and keep going, please baby, please” Seunghyun conceded. Jiyong leaned forward and slid Seunghyun’s entire hot, heavy length in between his ass and Seunghyun moaned.

“Sure thing, hyung. All you had to do was ask,” Jiyong said, laving at one of Seunghyun’s nipples, tongue swirling around and nipping at it. He reached toward the bindings holding Seunghyun to the headboard and undid them carefully, taking his time. As soon as it gave way, Seunghyun reached up to him and ran his hands up and down Jiyong’s back and held him close, mapping out the planes of soft skin, treasuring the sweet press of Jiyong’s chest pressed against his own.

“God, you’re too much Jiyong-ah,” Seunghyun sighed into Jiyong’s neck.

“You love me for it,” Jiyong grinned impishly.

“That I do,” Seunghyun sucked a hot mark at the juncture of his throat, scraping over it with his teeth and pecking the heart pendant.

Jiyong let him continue for a few minutes, rolling his body slightly against his lovers to regain some friction, before rolling them over so Seunghyun hovered on top of him. His hands rested beside his head and he arched up further into Seunghyun’s body, smiling lasciviously at him.

“Well? Go on, fuck me.” Jiyong said coquettishly.

“I thought you wanted to be in charge,” Seunghyun hesitated.

“I still am, and I’m asking you to fuck me into the damn mattress Seunghyun,” Jiyong pointed out.

Who was Seunghyun to disobey such a request?

He pressed at the back of Jiyong’s knees until the were almost flat against his chest, and slid smoothly inside, basking in the slick of Jiyong’s passage. Jiyong moaned and clenched around him

“Go on, hyung,” Jiyong panted.

Seunghyun set a rapid pace, hips moving swiftly and pressing all the way against Jiyong’s ass before retracting and repeating. A constant pressure was growing inside Seunghyun’s groin, and he fucked into his boyfriend just that bit harder, angling where he knew Jiyong’s prostate to be.

Jiyong was letting out tiny “uh, uh, uh” noises in time to Seunghyun’s thrusting, mewling at the exquisite slid of the older man’s cock inside of him. His eyes were closed tightly, and Seunghyun had never seen anything prettier. What a gorgeous painting Jiyong made, his fringe hanging and tangling in his lashes, mouth just the slightest bit open so that Seunghyun could see the tip of his tongue, lips bitten into a gorgeous rose pink. His cheeks were flushed with exertion, sweat was beading at his temples and his head was tilted backwards, giving Seunghyun access to the beautiful column of his elegant neck. Catching the pendant in between his teeth, he pulled at the choker, mouthing around it and sucking another mark right below the one he’d already made.

“Hyung, I’m- fuck, fuck I’m so close,” He whimpered.

“What do you want baby?” Seunghyun murmured in his ear, nosing at the shell. “Tell me what to do, I’m all yours.”

“Mine,” Jiyong gasped, opening his eyes and pulling Seunghyun’s face directly up to his. “You’re mine, no one else can have you.”

Staring deeply into those bright cinnamon eyes, Seunghyun felt his strength began to lag. The pull of Jiyong’s gaze was draining him, he wanted to come so badly but he knew Jiyong had to come first.

Reaching a hand in between them, he thumbed at the head of Jiyong’s cock, and Jiyong cried out. It was all too much, he could feel Seunghyun in him, on him, around him, and Jiyong couldn’t help but think that he’d quite like to remain like this forever. Angling Seunghyun’s face towards his, he opened his mouth to him and at the first slide of their tongues together, Jiyong came with a high pitched whine. Seunghyun fucked him through it, memorising the broken gasps and cries coming from that pretty mouth, noises he’d heard so many times before but never tired of. Seunghyun stilled, still erect, still pulsing inside as Jiyong clenched around him, and looked down at his gorgeous lovers face, whose lips formed a perfect ‘O’.

Fluttering his his eyes open, Jiyong smiled sleepily up at his boyfriend, and said, “You can come now, hyung.”

With one last burst of strength, Seunghyun began ramming into him at the same time Jiyong squeezed his inner muscles around him, and Seunghyun felt the waves of pleasure finally drag him under as he came in long spurts inside his lover. 

Collapsing onto of of him, Seunghyun allowed himself to be swept into Jiyong’s tight embrace, fingers coming up to twist in his hair. Jiyong stroked him gently, planting soft kisses on his forehead and untangling their legs. Seunghyun managed to raise his head and gazed lovingly at Jiyong before planting a kiss on his nose. Jiyong giggled and rolled them over slowly, carefully extracting Seunghyun’s length from inside him and closing his eyes at the feeling of hot come dripping from his hole down the back of his thighs. He stood up, slightly wobbly, and walked to the bathroom to find a towel to clean himself up with. Coming back into the bedroom with another, he found Seunghyun lying on his stomach with his head lying atop his folded arms, and couldn’t help the fond smile that took over his face. He pushed his boyfriend onto his side and wiped him up painstakingly, before tossing the towel on the floor and crawling next to him. He pulled the sheet up over them and snuggled into Seunghyun’s arms, wrapping them around himself.

“By the way, I missed you too,” Jiyong whispered, and huffed in affection when Seunghyun simply squeezed him tighter and pressed a kiss to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fic ever lmao ... anyways feedback is always appreciated!! 
> 
> cross posted from aff


End file.
